<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>School Dance by Skrifari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897323">School Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrifari/pseuds/Skrifari'>Skrifari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrifari/pseuds/Skrifari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>School Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Vamos Ned, será divertido. <br/>
- Ya te dije que no me interesa. <br/>
- Quizá encuentres a alguna chica en el baile. Vamos, no quiero ir solo. <br/>
------o------<br/>
El día transcurrió normal, demasiado normal, tan normal que se volvió aburrido. Las clases fueron igual que siempre, no hubo nada nuevo, hasta Thompson estaba demasiado tranquilo.<br/>
El camino a casa junto a Ned pudo ser igual de tranquilo de no ser porque a alguien se le ocurrió explotar un edificio. El bus se detuvo en seco, pero no evitó que colisionara con el vehículo que iba delante de ellos ni que los chocaran por los costados. <br/>
- ¡¿Qué sucedió?!<br/>
El caos empezaba a apoderarse de los tripulantes del bus. La gente corría tan rápido como podía pero no los pasajeros, ellos estaban atrapados: las puertas se habían trabado <br/>
- Tenemos que bajar, hay que sacarlos de aquí - Peter se apresuró a ponerse frente a las puertas y a liberar el paso para los civiles. Puso a Ned delante de él y se aseguró de que bajara de los primeros. - Ponte a cubierto - Una segunda explosión se manifestó seguida muy de cerca de una tercera. - Rápido - Esta vez el resplandor de la explosión se vio de mejor manera y Peter no tardó en reconocer el destello púrpura de la tecnología chitauri. <br/>
Corrieron una cuadra o dos, lo suficiente como para decir que estaban "a salvo" por el momento. Ocultos detras de un pequeño edificio comercial el castaño empezó a abrir su mochila mientras se quitaba la remera. <br/>
- ¿Y tú a donde vas? - el moreno se apresuró a sostenerlo del brazo antes de que fuera a ponerse el traje. - Es peligroso Peter, mejor espera a que... <br/>
- Ned. Vete. Ahora - le ordenó sin darse cuenta de lo severo que sonó.<br/>
El silencio entre los adolescentes fue tal que los gritos de la gente parecían estar rodeandolos, como si las personas formasen una multitud a su alrededor con ellos situados en un pequeño círculo en medio de todos. <br/>
Después de unos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad para ambos, Ned obedeció. - Te esperaré aquí -<br/>
- Sí la cosa empeora nos juntamos en el parque de la 45 - Y se fue.<br/>
Ned odiaba tener razón, la situación era peligrosa incluso para Spiderman, pero él no lo sabía, sólo Peter quien estaba oculto detrás de un pilar de concreto en un estacionamiento subterráneo. <br/>
Con gran parte de su traje roto y un par de contusiones Peter se quedaba sin ideas: 5 sujetos armados, uno con un generador de escudos electromagnéticos, otro con algo parecido a un látigo de energía y otros tres con la versión más realista de un blaster que jamás había visto. Todos ocultos tras el escudo en forma de domo. No había forma de acercarse y ahora sin forma de escapar.<br/>
- ¿Dónde están los vengadores cuando los necesitas? - Dijo para sí mismo. El pilar que lo ocultaba apenas logró resistir el repentino golpe del látigo dándole a Peter tiempo de reaccionar. Disparó telas electrificadas, pero no dio resultado.<br/>
- ¿Qué pasa araña, te cansas tan pronto?<br/>
- ¿No han pensado en bajar las armas y entregarse de manera pacífica? Sería más fácil para todos chicos - Un blaster se disparó y los otros lo imitaron. En este punto el castaño ya estaba bailando para ellos con tal de mantenerse vivo. - O quizás no. - jadeó. <br/>
------------o------------<br/>
Los minutos pasaron, Peter no aparecía y la situación había empeorado. Los destrozos y heridos aumentaron considerablemente.<br/>
Ned estaba en el parque, tal como le había dicho Peter en caso de que se volviese más peligroso. Según la señorita de las noticias en el televisor del foodtruck, el estruendo dentro del estacionamiento ya había acabado y los bomberos habían llegado, pero no se veían señales de nada, es como si nadie estuviese dentro del estacionamiento colapsado, como si todos hubiesen...<br/>
No.<br/>
Peter no estaba muerto. Solo se estaba tardando, eso era todo. Solo era cosa de ir a buscarlo para ir rápido a casa de May y que curara sus rasguños diciendo que no eran nada grave, igual que siempre.<br/>
Ned se apresuró a volver al epicentro del caos. Empezó a caminar aceleradamente dejando el verdor del parque detrás de él. La relativa paz del lugar se desvanecía a medida que avanzaba. May lo había estado llamando, pero no quiso responder, no sabía qué decirle ni cómo.<br/>
No supo cómo llegó tan rápido, quizá la adrenalina había hecho que corriera a la velocidad necesaria, quizá estaba más cerca de lo que pensó, tal vez estaba pensando demasiado en otras cosas con tal de no ceder al pánico, pero poco le funcionaba. Una vez en el lugar vio cómo sacaban a un sujeto con un extraño equipo destruido sobre su cuerpo, estaba vivo, pero golpeado. "Eso es bueno" pensó. Se apresuró a llegar a los escombros escabullendose de los funcionarios que intentaban alejar a todos del perímetro.<br/>
- ¿Peter? ¿Me escuchas? - preguntó a los montones de concreto que tenía bajo los pies. Se puso de rodillas con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo esperando oír alguna respuesta desde debajo.<br/>
Silencio.<br/>
- Peter, por favor. Háblame - sus manos empezaron a tomar firmemente los escombros y a remover los que podía. Empezó a buscar a Peter con miedo de encontrar algo que no quería encontrar.<br/>
Quitaba y quitaba trozos de concreto, pero nada aparecía. Los techos de los autos que estaban en el lugar al momento del colapso estaban demasiado aplastados como para que alguien pudiera estar dentro así que esa posibilidad quedaba descartada.<br/>
- Vamos gordo... ¿Dónde estás? - Estaba aterrado, consumido por la tristeza de la pérdida... Posible perdida, no quería rendirse aún. No podía rendirse, no podía...<br/>
No podía hacer nada.<br/>
Se quedó de rodillas, con las manos sobre sus muslos, la cabeza caída y en alma rota<br/>
Su celular volvió a sonar en su bolsillo. Contestó sin ver el número, ya sabía quién era.<br/>
- ¡¿Dónde carajos están?! ¡¿Están bien?! - May estaba... Bueno, como se puede estar en su situación ¿no? - ¿Ned? ¿Sigues ahí? Voy en camino, estoy a dos minutos. Dile a Peter que... - oh no, ahí venía su fin. - ¿Peter está contigo? - ¿qué le decía? - Ned ¿está contigo? - enmudeció. <br/>
Se cubrió los ojos para retener sus lágrimas y respiró profundo - May, yo... - unos golpes provenientes de debajo de los escombros se hicieron presentes junto con el leve levantamiento de algunos pedazos unos metros más adelante de donde estaba. -... no puedo hablar ahora! ¡Te esperamos aquí! - no le dio tiempo de responder, colgó inmediatamente y corrió al lugar donde escuchó los golpes de auxilio. - Tranquilo gordo, tu amigo de la silla está aquí - <br/>
Removió cuanto pudo, sin detenerse, hasta que vio un pedazo de tela rojo moverse con dificultad. - Peter - dijo sin pensar, se apresuró a liberar a su amigo y ayudarlo a salir de debajo de tanta basura que tenía encima.<br/>
May apareció apenas Ned terminó de pasarse el brazo de Peter sobre sus hombros para cargarlo - ¡Por dios! - exclamó apenas vio el mal estado en que estaba su sobrino.<br/>
- Hay que meterlo al auto, rápido - y así lo hicieron.<br/>
Peter se despertó con un pequeño pero agudo dolor en el antebrazo. Notó la intravenosa perdiéndose bajo su piel y el cegador color blanco de la habitación en la que estaba.<br/>
- Hola cariño.<br/>
Se volteó sobresaltado al oír aquella voz. No había notado que May estaba sentada junto a la camilla... Ni que él estaba en una camilla.<br/>
- Hola May - dijo con una tierna pero cansada sonrisa -¿Qué pasó?<br/>
- Te trajimos al hospital. Eso pasó.<br/>
- Oh... ¿Cómo llegué al hospital?<br/>
La mirada de May se volvió un poco dura. Como si fuera a regañarlo por algo.<br/>
-Ned te sacó de los escombros. - dijo de manera seca. -¿Por qué pensaste que derribar el edificio contigo dentro era buena idea?<br/>
- Es que yo... <br/>
-Pudiste haber muerto. Es más: casi sí te mueres.<br/>
Hubo silencio por unos minutos. May tenía razón. Pero fue la única manera. Él no iba a poder detener a esos tipos, sus armas eran demasiado letales así que optó por usar algo que fuera lo suficientemente pesado como para impedir que se salieran con la suya: hizo colapsar el estacionamiento, y con él el resto del edificio, para así llevar la capacidad del campo que los protegía a su límite. Y al parecer funcionó.<br/>
- ¿Ned está bien?<br/>
- Él está bien. Está en el pasillo - se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. -Le diré que pase.<br/>
Cuando el moreno entró Peter no pudo evitar pasear su vista por todo el cuerpo de su amigo buscando algún rastro de heridas o magulladuras, pero no encontró nada. Estaba bien.<br/>
Charlaron unos minutos, Ned le contó cómo, heroicamente, había corrido a su rescate, exageró algunas cosas e inventó otras, pero para Peter eso era perfecto, le encantaba cuando hacía eso, cuando sonreía por alguna escena graciosa que inventaba en la marcha de su historia o cuando hacía comentarios para molestar al castaño. Amaba que Ned se tomara la molestia de distraerlo así... Amaba a Ned.<br/>
-... gré levantar suficientes concretos como para noquear a Hulk, pero seguías demasiado aba...<br/>
- Pensé que no te volvería a ver - lo interrumpió sin aviso. Había dejado de escuchar hacía mucho. - tenían armas demasiado peligrosas y no estaban bien, no tenían un plan, solo querían causar caos. Eran demasiado agresivos, demasiado desenfrenados para que pudiera hacer algo y - su voz empezaba a quebrarse lentamente - y pensé que sí no hacía lo que tenía que hacer entonces no estarías a salvo. Estarías en peligro y yo no podría hacer nada. - Miró a su amigo con los ojos rojos, al borde de las lágrimas. - Nada, Ned ¿lo entiendes? - El mencionado abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió. Ver a Peter así le partía el alma.<br/>
- Pensé que sí te perdía... Si te perdía a ti también yo... - tragó duramente con la intención de quitarse el ardor que sentía en la garganta. - No sabría que hacer.<br/>
Hubo un silencio entre ellos hasta que Peter volvió a hablar.<br/>
- Te amo Ned -<br/>
Se miraron durante unos segundos que al castaño se le hicieron eternos. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle confesado sus sentimientos.<br/>
- No debí - se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza - Lo siento. Sabía que esto pasaría, no quería echar a perder nuestra amistad -<br/>
- Peter -<br/>
- Es solo que después de lo que pasó no podía seguir guardandomelo. -<br/>
- Peter -<br/>
- Entiendo si ya no me ves igual, quiero decir, somos amigos, no se supone que estas cosas pasen. Es mi culpa yo...<br/>
- ¡Peter! -<br/>
El mayor bajó la mirada avergonzado mientras sus manos jugaban con la sábana. No se atrevió a mirarlo ni a decir algo otra vez. Quizá empeoraría todo.<br/>
- También estoy enamorado de ti -<br/>
¿Había escuchado bien? Debía ser un error<br/>
- No te disculpes. Está bien - ¿En verdad ahora le estaba tomando la mano? - Esta muy bien.<br/>
Por varios segundos se quedaron mirando, perdiéndose en la vista del otro, desapareciendo por el infinito universo que se abría ante ellos en los orbes de ambos. Sus manos se entrelazaron, sus respiraciones se entrecortaron, sus rostros se acercaron y, después de que sus alientos se mezclaron, sus labios se juntaron en un corto pero tierno beso. <br/>
------o------</p><p><br/>
- Podrías haberme dicho que para esto querías que viniera al baile.<br/>
- No, no podía - Peter rió suavemente. - No sabía que también te gustaba.<br/>
Get Lucky de Daft Punk estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, pero no importaba, Ned estaba sacándole brillo a la pista de baile y Peter no se quedaba atrás. </p><p>La noche iba de maravilla, y si bien en un principio estaban algo nerviosos por lo que los demás pudieran decir de ellos y como esos comentarios afectarían al otro, el miedo se esfumó en cuanto el mismísimo Flash junto a MJ le estamparon un puñetazo en la cara a Brad Davis. </p><p>Peter estaba sumido en un sueño. Había rogado que Ned asistiera al baile solo para verlo ahí, quizá compartiendo con alguien más, pero ambos habrían estado juntos en el mismo espacio, en la misma ocasión. Eso era todo lo que pedía, solo eso, pero el universo le había dado un regalo que jamás habría imaginado posible. </p><p>- ¿Te gustan mis movimientos, Peter? - dijo su novio mientras hacía una mala imitación del Moon-walk - Puedo enseñartelo si quieres.<br/>
No pudo evitar reír. - No, estoy bien así. - </p><p>La música se interrumpió. - Este lento clásico es para todos, pero va dedicada para una pareja muy especial. -  dijo la voz de Flah a través de los altavoces del gimnasio. - Me lo agradecen luego. </p><p>Y dicho eso los reflectores se apagaron y las luces de disco se fijaron en tonos rosas, I want to know what love is de Foreigner invadió el ambiente.</p><p>- ¿Crees que lo haya dicho por nosotros? -</p><p>
  <em>I gotta take a little time</em><br/>
<em>A little time to think things over</em><br/>
<em>I better read between the lines</em><br/>
<em>In case I need it when I'm older</em>
</p><p><br/>
- ¿Por quién más si no? - respondió MJ mientras pasaba por el costado con un vaso de ponche. - Disfruten la noche, tortolitos.</p><p>Y dicho eso Ned tomó a Peter por la cintura.</p><p><br/>
<em>In my life there's been heartache and pain</em><br/>
<em>I don't know if I can face it again</em><br/>
<em>Can't stop now, I've traveled so far</em><br/>
<em>To change this lonely life</em>
</p><p><br/>
Peter estaba tenso, no quería hacerlo mal. </p><p>- Pete, dejate llevar - Gentilmente lo acercó más a él haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran al igual que sus alientos. - Así está mejor ¿lo ves?</p><p><br/>
<em>I wanna know what love is</em><br/>
<em>I want you to show me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- Te amo Peter.</p><p><br/>
Se besaron</p><p><br/>
<em>I wanna feel what love is</em><br/>
<em>I know you can show me</em>
</p><p><br/>
- Te amo Ned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>